


Single and too socially awkward to mingle.

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: Je suis désole. Je ne parle pas bien le français.*I don't really speak French. I took four semesters in college, and we had to write poems for class.





	Single and too socially awkward to mingle.

Où sont tous des hommes?  
Je suis une femme seule.

Bonjour! C'est moi!  
C'est toi! Au revoir!

Est-ce que vous êtes un homme réal?  
Parce que je suis une femme réal.

Bonjour! C'est moi!  
C'est toi! Au revoir!

Où sont mes livres?  
Je besoin d'une tasse du thé.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désole. Je ne parle pas bien le français.  
> *I don't really speak French. I took four semesters in college, and we had to write poems for class.


End file.
